Eres tóxico
by Larey
Summary: Alexander creció con una vida monótona, siempre estando a la sombra de sus hermanos, sin embargo todo se tornará peligroso y atrayente cuando su vida se comience a mezclar con la de Jonathan Fairchild y el submundo al que pertenece, (Jolec).


**Título:** Eres tóxico…

 **Autora:** Larey

 **Género:** Sobrenatural – Suspenso – Romance – Misterio.

 **Pareja principal:** Jonathan M. x Alexander L. (Jonalec)

 **Advertencias:** Universo ligeramente distinto al de los libros. Posible Ooc. Escenas sexuales en un futuro (Quizá). Aparición de parejas inusuales.

 **Resumen:** Alexander creció con una vida monótona, siempre estando a la sombra de sus hermanos, sin embargo todo se torna peligroso y atrayente cuando su vida se comience a mezclar con la de Jonathan Fairchild y el submundo al que pertenece.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Cazadores de Sombras, así como su ambientación, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, yo sólo los prestados para llevar a cabo el siguiente Fanfic.

[…]

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bienvenidos, esté es mi primer aporte al fandom de Cazadores de Sombra, hace mucho quería hacer algo de la serie de libros pero nunca me decidía por la trama o la pareja. Este escrito nació después de estar leyendo muchas historias Malec, Jolec y Jalec, con esto no quiero decir que me plagie una historia, sino que finalmente me decidí a escribir. Me gusta mucho la pareja Malec, en verdad los apreció mucho, sin embargo aquí la principal es **Jolec** , no pude evitarlo, Jonathan tiene algo oscuro y tentador, creó que se complementa bien con la timidez e inseguridad en Alec, también involucraré un poco de Malec, aunque será muy ligero e inocente, algo así como coqueteo amistoso porque no me gusta poner a Magnus como el tercero en espera y abandonado, le tengo mucho cariño al condenado brujo.

En fin espero me acompañen con el desarrollo de la historia.

No soy la mejor escritora y aun me faltan muchas mejoras en mi ortografía y redacción, así que perdón si hay errores, o hago mal uso de algún signo de puntuación.

 **Gracias.**

 **Larey.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo uno: Bienvenidos a Manhattan.**

 **A** lexander observó taciturno el interior de la casa. Era amplia y con un estilo antiguo. Su padre no dejaba de meter cajas de cartón al que sería su estudio y sus hermanos se peleaban en las escaleras por querer subir primero.

—Dejen de comportarse como niños —ordeno Maryse con una mirada cansina— Ya son unos adultos…

—Eso no nos dices cuando pedimos permiso para salir… —comenzó Izzy dándole un codazo suave a Jace quien sonrió angelical.

—Sé el rumbo que estas tomando Isabell. Y no te va a funcionar.

La joven soltó un bufido mientras se acomodaba un mechón oscuro detrás de la oreja. Jace por su parte se deslizo, como una silenciosa serpiente hasta el segundo piso, después, se escucho el golpe de una puerta al ser cerrada.

—¡Jace!

Alec sonrió incomodo, deshilachando inconscientemente el borde de su suéter. Caminó de forma rápida hacía el camión de mudanza, queriendo ayudar a terminar de bajar las cajas. Antes de entrar al camión, se quedó observando la casa de enfrente, la fachada con un estilo barroco y en tonos oscuros resaltaba entre toda la avenida.

—Deben ser personas extravagantes —se dijo a si mismo antes de continuar con su trabajo. Busco las cajas que resguardaban sus pertenecías. Maryse era una madre estricta que le gustaba mantener en orden las responsabilidades de sus hijos, así que cada uno debía llevar sus cosas y después ayudar con lo que faltará. Hizo una pila con cuatro cajas, una contenía sus libros, dos eran de ropa y calzado, la última tenía diferentes objetos que le obsequiaron sus familiares con el afán de que tuviera un pasatiempo menos ermitaño. Robert le compró una cámara, Maryse un Blog de hojas con una estuchera llena de lápices y colores, sus hermanos en cambio quisieron ser más mordernos y le dieron una PSP que jamás aprendió a usar.

Acomodó dos cajas y con un pequeño esfuerzo las levanto, avanzando perezosamente hacía la casa. Al menos el día estaba nublado.

—Oh. ¡Bienvenido!

Alec pegó un saltito y torció el cuello de forma brusca para ver detrás de él. En la otra acera estaba una pareja, chica y chico. Ambos eran rubios y de ojos claros, aunque por la distancia no podía asegurar si el tono era azul o verde. La chica levantó amistosamente el brazo y su compañero sólo agito la cabeza en una especie de saludo. Alec no pudo evitar estudiarles con la mirada, ambos eran realmente atractivos, con un aire angelical que sólo había encontrado en su hermanastro Jace. Descansó un poco más su mirada en el joven.

—Mnh. Gr… gracias —se apresuró a decir con las mejillas rojas.

—¡Alexander! —le llamó su madre desde el interior de la casa, quizá preocupada por su falta de presencia. Para cuando el ojiazul buscó a los dos rubios, estos ya estaban desfilando en el caminito de entrada de aquella peculiar casa.

Alec botó el aire con pesadez, seguro se había visto como un tonto, pero no podían culparle, normalmente los que eran saludados por chicos atractivos eran sus hermanos, no él.

Rodeó los brazos alrededor de la caja y se apresuró a subir la escalinata, esto debía ser lo más positivo que pasará por el resto del día, no quizá de la semana. Cuando Izzy se encontrará con aquél rubio seguro les haría un altar a sus padres por elegir el vecindario. El pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa baila entre sus labios.

 **[…]**

—El chico de ojos azules es bonito, ¿no? —le codeo la rubia mientras le dejaba cerrar la puerta. Helen ignoro olímpicamente la mueca de fastidio que estaba poniendo su hermano— Se puso rojito como un tomate, ¿verdad?

Mark sabía que su hermana iba a seguir sacando comentarios así hasta tener una respuesta, y eso comenzaba a molestarlo. Helen era una buena hermana pero quería que entendiera que sólo porque hubiera terminado con Kieran, no tenía la obligación de lanzarle cualquier chico que fuera atractivo. Tardó más tiempo en cerrar la puerta, porque quería que ella se adelantará pero por todos los círculos infernales, Helen seguía pegada a su espalda.

—Sí, bonito, bonito… ¿satisfecha?

—Por el demonio, sí. —soltó una risa gentil, y después giró sobre sus talones, balanceando los rizos claros— Llegamos~ —Jocelyn asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y les dedico una cariñosa sonrisa— Tienen nuevos vecinos, ¿Ya los han visto?

—¿Vecinos? —frunció el ceño curiosa y se acercó al ventanal de la sala para observar discretamente— Es cierto. Los tenemos… Por cierto, ¿Qué tal su misión?

—Sólo era una disputa entre un grupo de vampiresas y otro de lobas1. —respondió Mark con hastío andando hacía las escaleras del segundo piso. Esté era el hogar de los Fairchild pero hace algunos años, Jocelyn había ofrecido su casa como residencia para todos los jóvenes cazadores que estuvieran establecidos en Manhattan, por supuesto, no era una obligación, sino una opción. Por el momento son seis integrantes y una mundana llamada Dorothea que se encarga de ayudar con la limpieza.

—Al menos. No me gustaría que vinieran todos llenos de heridas para ensuciar mi alfombra.

—Maldita sangre de demonio

—No reniegues de tu naturaleza2 —le reprendió la mujer pelirroja antes de que Mark terminará de desaparecer. Suspiro largamente, era como tener a otro Jonathan en casa— ¿Quieres comer, Helen?

—Eso me encantaría, no pude quedarme al almuerzo en el Instituto —caminó detrás de la mujer dando sutiles brinquitos— Ah, es verdad. Clary dijo que iba a llegar tarde porque saldría al cine con Simón.

—¿Y Jonathan?

—¿Uh? Por el demonio, a él con esfuerzo y le sacó un saludo —se encogió de hombros con simpleza, aunque al sentir la mirada verde de la mujer, fingió rememorar algún recuerdo— Seguro se irá a cazar Kuri´s.

—Ese niño es demasiado rebelde…

Helen no lo menciono pero sabía que Jonathan no iba a cazar demonios menores por rebeldía, él lo hacía porque disfrutaba asesinarlos y saber que no había límites, que las estúpidas reglas de convivencia entre razas no aplicaban a los demonios3. Jonathan era el mejor cazador de su generación y quizá tardaría en aparecer otro que le igualará o en un maravilloso caso, le superará.

—Bueno, él es fuerte. Y yo estoy hambrienta, así que vayamos a comer~

 **[…]**

Se estremeció y tironeo de la cobija para cubrirse hasta los hombros. El costado que se apretujaba contra el mullido colchón estaba cálido pero al pasar los dedos sobre su hombro, podía percibir lo fría que estaba su piel. Entreabrió lentamente los ojos, poco a poco su vista se iba acostumbrado a la luz de luna que iluminaba toda su pieza. La habitación era amplia y la escases de muebles sólo la hacían ver más grande aún. Su cama individual con un burocito, que tenía encima una lámpara y su reloj, un librero de cinco repisas atiborrado de libros, y el ropero de dos piezas. El escritorio estaba cerca del ventanal, no llevaba a un balcón así que para él resultaba extraña su existencia.

Se frotó los ojos con un poco de fuerza para despejar su nublada vista. Corrió el edredón y se sentó en el filo de la cama, bajando los pies al frío suelo de madera. El clima en Manhattan resultaba extraño, siempre había creído que era cálido y veraniego. Y en caso de equivocarse, imaginó que podría soportar el frío, venían de Londres después de todo.

Arrastró los pies hasta la cómoda para sacar una cobija extra del último cajón, prácticamente se envolvió con está. Antes de volver a su cama, se acercó al ventanal para correr las cortinas. Observó con ojos somnolientos la casa de enfrente. Cubrió un bostezo y se tambaleo. Iba a cerrar las cortinas, lo iba a hacer cuando de pronto, apareció una figura masculina en la acera. Desde su posición y por la oscuridad de la noche sólo podía saber dos cosas: Era rubio y vestía de negro.

—Debemos dejar de leer Harry Potter —farfullo dejando las cortinas exactamente igual y deslizándose hasta su cama para envolverse con todas las cobijas.

—Alec —escucho la suave voz de Jace amortiguada por estar detrás de la puerta. El joven toco un par de veces y volvió a susurrar su nombre.

—¿Hmn?

—Levántate…

—¿Qué? —abrió un ojo y luchó unos segundos en enfocar la pantalla de su reloj. _12:35 a.m._ — Jace es de madrugada...y…

—Mamá nos quiere ver en la sala

Eso fue suficiente para que la somnolencia se disipará un poco. Bajó de la cama y antes de salir tomó una sudadera gris con el estampado descolorido. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue fruncir el ceño, Jace tenía toda la pinta de recién haberse levantado, como él, sin embargo su hermano se veía totalmente atractivo con el cabello alborotado y la ropa desarreglada.

—¡Diablos, Alec! ¿Qué infiernos ocurre con la temperatura de tu habitación? —siseó el rubio y apresuradamente se quitó el suéter medio largo que llevaba, dejando a la vista la camisa blanca— ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi habitación?

Alec se encogió de hombros y ahogo un bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ciertamente su habitación era más fría que el resto de la casa, ahora sabía porque Izzy no la peleo.

—¿Te pone nervioso compartir cama conmigo? —preguntó pícaramente mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su nuca— Vamos, Alec. Soy atractivo pero respeto nuestra hermandad~

—Lo que tienes de atractivo, lo tienes de exasperante, Jace. —rebatió entrando a la sala. Francamente, cuando su hermano se ponía así, el corazón de Alec tamboreaba de forma alocada porque pese a los años y que hayan crecido como hermanos, el rubio era demasiado atrayente para su propia salud mental.

—Jace, te dije que fueras rápido —regaño Maryse. Estaba enfundada en un traje sencillo color gris y su cabello oscuro recogido en un moño.

—¿Y? Entonces, ¿Para qué nos reunimos aquí en plena madrugada? —Izzy vestía un vestido corto azul celeste como pijama, y maquillaje discreto— ¿Vamos a sacrificar una virgen?

Automáticamente la mirada de Jace e Izzy acuchillaron intensamente la desarreglada figura del moreno, causándole un pronunciado sonrojo.

—¿Qué disparates dicen?... Tenemos una emergencia en el trabajo y tenemos que salir ahora para allá —observó a sus tres hijos y cuando vio que su hija estaba por decirle algo, se apresuró a continuar— No los dejaré solos. Hable con la señora Fairchild y los dejará quedarse a dormir en su casa por esta noche.

—¿Fairchild?

—¿Quedarnos a dormir?

Jace e Izzy compartían la misma mueca de desconcierto, no eran niños, Isabelle tenía quince y ellos dos los dieciséis, así que podían cuidarse, sin embargo conocían lo sobreprotectora que podía ser su madre. Maryse aplaudió un par de veces y señalo hacía la puerta.

—Vamos, vamos —prácticamente los empujo hasta la salida. Los pasos de Maryse eran apresurados pero elegantes, liderando el camino. Alec observó a su padre dentro del vehículo hablando por teléfono. Cruzaron la calle y también la cerca metalizada color negro. En el lumbral estaba la figura pequeña y delicada de una mujer— Señora Fairchild, lamento mucho el inconveniente que le estoy causando…

—No es nada —sonrió con gentileza. Jocelyn había aceptado la solicitud de su vecina porque ella entendía perfectamente esa mirada protectora y maternal— Tenemos habitaciones y somos vecinas.

—Nosotros volveremos lo más pronto posible —se acomodó un mechón oscuro detrás de la oreja— Le presentaré a mis hijos, ella es Isabelle, Alexander… —Jocelyn sintió un escalofrío desagradable recorrerle toda la columna en cuanto cruzo mirada con los azulados ojos del moreno, incluso la sonrisa afable pareció titubear— Y él es Jonathan… ¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Oh! Perdone, es que mi hijo también se llama Jonathan… —respondió y trató de reír.

—¡Vaya casualidad! —canturreo Izzy codeando burlonamente al rubio, quién hizo un mohín inconforme farfullando cosas sobre originalidad y belleza.

Escucharon de fondo el claxon de un vehículo y Maryse respingo incomoda.

—Tengo que irme. —se apresuró a besar las frentes de sus hijos— Gracias, de nuevo.

—Bueno. Será mejor que entren, o pescarán un resfriado… —abrió la puerta y les vio entrar uno por uno.

El interior de la casa mantenía el estilo antiguo y sombrío de su fachada, era como si entrarán a otra época, o al menos esa impresión le dio a Alec.

—¡Oh! Eres el chico tímido de la mañana.

Los hermanos Lightwood se detuvieron en seco. En la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor estaban dos chicas. Alec reconoció a la primera como la joven rubia que le saludo en la tarde. La otra era pequeña y de rizos rojizos, era una mini copia de la señora Fairchild.

—Helen, Clary. Ellos son Isabelle, Alexander y Jonathan Lightwood, nuestros vecinos —Jocelyn parecía cansada y no dejaba de mandarle miraditas nerviosas a los nombrados— Pasarán la noche aquí. Les mostrare sus habitaciones…

—¡Mamá! —Clary pegó un brinquito de su asiento— Nosotras lo haremos… ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

—Clarissa…

— _Por favor_ —pidió la chica.

Jocelyn suspiró e hizo un ademán con la mano, sabía que Clary era una jovencita que pese a estar acostumbrada a la belleza de los subterráneos y su propia raza, seguía cayendo encantada por los chicos apuestos, y no podía culparla. Los Lightwood tenían un halo de hermosura impropia en los mundanos pero especialmente Jonathan. Su apariencia era casi angelical, si los ángeles existieran, Jocelyn podría apostar a que ese chico era descendiente de ellos. Vio por última vez a los jóvenes y subió al segundo piso con pesadez.

—¿Y dónde vivían antes? —Helen tomó a ambos chicos del brazo y los arrastró hasta la sala. Jace tenía una sonrisita encantadora de tener finalmente la atención que merecía.

Clary frunció graciosamente el ceño. No debía sorprenderle, ni molestarle. La gente atractiva sólo se regodeaba entre ellos. Clary pensaba que había algo malo con su persona, que ella no había heredado la antinatural belleza que tenían todos los cazadores de sombras o que en todo defecto, su parte se la había quedado su hermano y por eso, Jonathan era endiabladamente hermoso.

—¿Clary? ¿No te acercas?

La chica parpadeo confusa y después se mordió el labio avergonzada. En el lapso que había estado embotellada en sus pensamientos, Helen, Isabelle y Jonathan se habían situado en el suelo alrededor de la mesita de noche, con una atmósfera de comodidad y confianza alrededor. Parecían viejos amigos reencontrándose. Alexander estaba en el sillón individual, parecía incomodo, pensó la pelirroja al pasar cerca de él y sentarse a un lado de la chica morena.

—¿Así que te llamas " _Jonathan_ "?

—Jace —cortó de sopetón y sopló sobre un rizo dorado que le caía sobre el ojo—. Me gusta más Jace, a ella Izzy y él Alec.

—¿Ya habían venido antes a Manhattan? —preguntó Clary curiosa, analizando a Isabelle sin maldad, es sólo que no conocía a muchas chicas.

—Ey. Chico tímido… —los demás voltearon a verle. Jace botó una risita simpática al ver como su hermano cabeceaba lentamente— En el segundo piso, ocupa la tercera habitación de la derecha.

Alec se levantó como si fuera un resorte y con pasos torpes, se apresuró hasta las escaleras, ignorando los comentarios mordaces de sus hermanos.

—¿La habitación de Sebastián?

—Él no va a llegar ya. Además dudo que ese chico vaya a aguantar hasta que alistemos la habitación de huéspedes —respondió con calma y entonces volteó a ver a Jace e Izzy con demasiada determinación— ¿Su hermano tiene pareja?

 **[…]**

—Tercera habitación derecha. Tercera habitación derecha —abrió con cuidado la puerta y con el mismo sigilo la cerró detrás de él. No estaba tan oscuro, podía distinguir por donde caminar, al menos.

Se quitó el calzado y levantó el edredón para hundirse finalmente el placentero descanso. Presionó el rostro contra la almohada, aspiró lentamente el aroma que desprendía la funda. Escucho el sutil chirrido de la puerta y después un peso extra en la cama, no le dio importancia porque quizá se trataba de Jace, seguro iban a compartir cama. El brazo rodeo su cadera y los dedos largos hicieron presión en su bajo vientre.

 _¿Qué?_

Alec se medió incorporó, girando el cuello para ver detrás de él. Azul y negro se encontraron, por un segundo antes de que la mano de Jonathan se anclara en su cadera, hundiéndolo sin piedad en la cama.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —siseó con veneno. Le iba a sujetar del cuello, cuando el ojiazul lo bloqueo y se removió para asentarle un golpe en la boca del estómago. Jonathan aflojo agarre, no porque fuera doloroso, sino más bien sorpresivo. Alec se aprovechó de esto, para saltar fuera de la cama y emprender la huida como alma que persigue el diablo.

—¡Jac-!

Sintió el tirón hacía atrás y perdió el equilibrio, aunque quiso meter las manos para aminorar el impacto, se golpeó la barbilla contra el suelo, degustó el sabor de la sangre al morderse la lengua. Aquél extraño se encimo sobre su cuerpo para someterle con su peso y eso sólo aterrorizo más al moreno.

Jonathan estaba dispuesto a torturarle hasta que respondiera sus preguntas, de fondo escucho los pasos subiendo las escaleras pero asumió que se trataba de Helen o Clary, claramente no esperaba que le tomaran del cuello de la camiseta y lo empujarán lejos del chico de cabello negro.

Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con fieros ojos dorados, era como ver la mirada de un furioso León. Y Jace lo estaba, hervía de coraje. Nadie podía tocar a sus hermanos, su familia. Lanzó un puñetazo y otra pelea dio inicio. Clary parecía la única en querer ayudar al moreno, las otras dos estaban absortas en la maravillosa demostración de poder, según ellas.

—¡ _Jonathan_ , detente ahora mismo! —el tono salió autoritario, causando que ambos jóvenes pararan en seco.

—De nuevo: Bienvenidos a Manhattan —atinó a decir Helen resuelta y risueña.

[…]

.

.

.

 **Continuara.**

Bueno, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Me gustaría explicarles que aunque la historia se ambienta en el universo de cazadores de sombra, he cambiado algunas cosas para poder desarrollar la trama que he pensado, conforme vaya avanzando la historia iré explicando las cosas que modifiqué.

[1] Los vampiros, todos, son diurnos. Así que pueden andar vagabundeando durante el día.

[2] A diferencia de los libros, los cazadores nacieron de la sangre de demonio, Lilith para ser más precisos, así que continuamente leerán cosas como "Hijos de Lilith" o que juren por el demonio en lugar del Ángel. No tienen el cuerpo lleno de runas, y por ahora no tengo intención de manejarlas, así que están descartadas al igual que la estela.

[3] Las razas son: Vampiros, Licántropos, Brujos, Hadas, Demonios y Nefilim. Las mismas razas (Sin contar a los demonios, que son el enemigo común para todos) eligieron a los descendientes de Lilith como guardianes y encargados de preservar la paz entre ellos, así como darles caza a los demonios.


End file.
